What We Used To Be
by Skates16
Summary: He was heels over head for her, she was in love. He wanted her more then anything, but she had to make a choice. He stayed and she wanted him to follow her. Now a year later, do they feel the same? One-shot Troypay


_I'm in love with this song now and had to write a one-shot with it. And because I haven't written a Troypay one-shot yet, here you have it. The song is Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls._

**What We Used To Be**

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile_

Troy looked out the window of his house and down at his car. He picked up his car keys and started playing with them, contemplating on leaving the house today. Actually, he was going to leave the state and drive to California, just to see her.

It had been a year since he last saw her, since she told him she was leaving. Ryan said she wanted him to follow her, but he couldn't. He had a life here so she upped and left him. She just couldn't stay here anymore, not when her future is out there in the world.

"Troy?" He heard the door open and close, Gabriella's voice floating up the stairs to his room. He put his keys in his pocket and walked down the stairs to see her standing by the front door, looking up at him. "Oh good, you're home."

"I always have been." He said as he walked towards her. "What do you want Gabriella."

"I was just in town and decided to drop by and see how you are." She said. "Ryan told me that you were going to visit her."

"Visit Sharpay? She lives in California, she left me Gabby." Troy said, walking towards his living room and sitting down on a couch.

"Troy, you don't know that. Go visit her, please." Gabriella said. Troy looked up at her and sighed.

"Have you spoken to her?" he asked.

"Yeah and she misses you." Gabriella said and then turned around. "She still loves you, you know." And with that, Gabriella left.

Troy took his car keys out of his pocket and looked at them again. _I guess it wouldn't hurt…_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Troy went back upstairs to his room and pulled open his draws. He pulled out the first things he could find, throwing them into his bag that sat on his bed. As he was taking his shirts out, he noticed another shirt underneath it. Troy took it out and looked at it. It was her shirt; she must've left it there before she left him.

"I should probably return it to her." He said to himself and threw it onto the pile of clothes on his bed. He sighed, remembering her brought back good and bad memories. He stuffed the clothes into the bag and picked it up. Now was the time to leave.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?_

Troy threw the bag into the back of his car and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and then rested his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't do it; it was just like last time. The day she left him, he wanted to go after her, but found he couldn't.

He had come home from work that day to find a note that was wet. It said she was leaving to peruse her acting career and she couldn't stay with him. He had run to his car, started his engine and was intent on finding her, but couldn't reverse out of the driveway.

For one thing, she hadn't said where she had run off. The other, she was doing something she loved. If he found her and brought her back, she'd leave again. This was Sharpay they are talking about; she has been known to do things like these.

But why was he, the person who loved her the most, the last to know that she left?

_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

After she left, Ryan had said that she had gone off to California. And now here Troy sat, in his car, ready to go find her. He had a note in his pocket with her current address that Ryan had given to him not that long ago.

"Come on Bolton, just drive." Troy muttered to himself and sat up straight. He reversed out of his driveway and down the lane. He was going to find her; he was going to find the girl who stole his heart all those years ago.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time_

A week ago, Troy would've been in his house, lounging around and moping. It was coming close to the date when she left him and he was just in a bad mood. He sat by the phone the whole time, waiting for a call. From her, Chad or Gabriella, anyone, just to get him out of the house.

She was always on his mind. If he was in the mall and saw a blond, his heart would start racing, thinking that it was her and that she'd come back for him. But it never was her and she wasn't returning anytime soon.

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me_

The week after she left, he could still smell her. Her scent was stuck in his mind, he knew her perfume and the soap she used. He wouldn't sleep in his bed because the smell of her hair shampoo was strong on the pillows, where he heard had probably lain the night before.

He had gone crazy when he walked into the bathroom and smelt her. But he got used to it and when he missed her terribly, he would go in and smell her. It was like she was standing right next to him, whispering in his ear.

Troy then closed his eyes and imagined the two of them on the beach. She sat next to him, the sun hitting her face and making her hair stand out. Her dazzling smile, smiling for him. Her cool breath on his ear…

Troy shivered and opened his eyes again and kept them open while he drove. It was going to take a while to get to California and it was late in the day. But he wasn't stopping until he saw her again. That was his plan and nothing was stopping him.

_  
Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

He had made it. He made it to California, the day after he left. Troy pulled up to the side of the road to take a break. He drove all night just so hopefully today he could see her.

He sat back in the seat and closed his eyes again, losing himself in thought and questions he wanted to ask her. Did she think of him? He hadn't heard form her at all and thought she had forgotten all about him. But that's not possible, is it?

Maybe she had a boyfriend now. And that he was just a ghost of her past, about to show up on her doorstep. Would she let him in? Would she talk to him? Or has she completely locked him out her life right now?

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

Troy opened his eyes again and took out the piece of paper with Sharpay's house address on it. He started the engine again and started driving; he was going to find her again. He was coming for her and hopefully she will take him back.

He drove around the block, looking to see if he could figure out where he was, but Troy was hopeless when it came to navigating. He pulled up at a gas station and parked his car, taking out the map.

According to that, he wasn't far from her street. He was about to start his car again, when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was her.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

"Hello, Troy Bolton."

"Hi Troy, it's Sharpay."

"Sharpay, it's been a while since I've heard from you."

"Yes, a year Troy. A year I left you and waited for you to come but I'm done waiting for you." Sharpay said.

"Wait, you wanted me to follow you?"

"Troy, why else would I leave you? I never stopped loving you but I guess you just don't love me." She said. Troy looked up and out of the shop across the street came a blond wearing designer clothing walking towards a pink convertible. If that wasn't her, then he didn't know…

"But now I have come for you." He said as he watched her get into her car.

"Really? Troy, stop playing games. We know it's over, if you truly cared then you would've come for me the day I left." She said.

"I didn't come for you because I wanted you to live your dream. I was living mine and I wanted you to have yours." He said.

"Troy…"

"Meet me at the beach near the shop where you're parked at." He said and hung up. He then left the parking lot, looking at the blond in the convertible. She had a confused look on her face, looking down at her cell phone.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_

Troy parked by the beach and got out of his car, looking up and down for a pink convertible. She had to come if she hadn't completely given up on him.

Sure enough, a pink convertible came cruising down the road and parked next to his car. She got out of the car and walked towards him on the beach.

"Troy?" She asked, taking her sunglasses off. She realised that it was him and her eyes went wide. She ran towards him, pulling him in a big hug and then hitting him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"For making me wait for a year for you to actually come and find me!" Sharpay said, glaring up at him.

"But I thought that this is what you wanted, becoming the big star and everything." He said.

"It is, but it would've been better if you were by my side too." She said.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving. That is, if you would let me stay."

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

"I think that maybe we don't have to stay here." Sharpay said, looking down at her feet.

"Huh?" Troy asked, looking confused.

"I've been here for a year and nothing great has happened. I'm going back home with you and then maybe I might try my luck on Broadway." Sharpay said.

"Maybe we can move there, to New York." Troy said, lifting her head up. "Sharpay, I'm heels over head for you."

"Heels over head?" She asked.

"Yeah." Troy said, grinning. He then leaned in and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss; she was finally back with him.

* * *

_Not my best, but it'll do. Uh, I don't really have an author's note now. Just, I like reviews and they make me happy and I'll then write more Troypay stuff if I get reviews. _


End file.
